


Winter Prompt #2 - Snowball Fight

by missbloom



Series: Winter Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kind of a sad ending I guess..., Short & Sweet, Snowball Fight, Winter-Themed Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers teach the newly-fallen angel what a snowball fight is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Prompt #2 - Snowball Fight

The boys were heading back inside from a failed attempt at trying to get the Impala out of their motel's snow-ridden parking lot when Dean was hit in the back of the head with something hard and cold, the thing shattering on impact and sending remnants down his neck.

He whipped around to Sam and Cas just standing there, Sam giving him a "wasn't me" look while Cas was squinting off at something in the distance. Mumbling, Dean bent down and grabbed some of the packable snow in to his gloved hands, chucking the ball at Cas and hitting him square in the chest.

The former angel looked down in surprise at the now white-flaked covered front of his trench coat before turning his gaze to an innocent looking Dean, "We have a problem." The brothers scrunched their eyebrows and fake confusion, Sam asking, "What's that?"

"I think I've just been hit with.. with.. a don't know what with, but something." He pointed to what remained of the snow on his chest, a dark brown circle the only evidence of anything ever being there.

"It was a snowball, Cas, I threw a snowball at you," Dean stepped up to his friend and patted the damp spot, grinning.

"...I don't understand."

Sam explained, "It's something that people, usually kids, do with snow. You pick it up and form it in to a ball with your hands," he bent down to demonstrate, "and then you... CHUCK IT AND RUN!" He threw the ball at Dean before he even finished his sentence, sprinting off to try and get in their motel room so he wouldn't get hit back.

"Oh, no ya don't!" Dean was quick on his feet, sending a snowball to Sam just inches before he got to the door, the sphere exploding across his back.

Cas watched curiously as the two tossed snow around, making sure he knew all the "rules" before joining in himself.

All action froze when Dean was hit right in the cheek, the impact sending him to the ground, "Cas! What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

"You don't aim for people's face, Cas, that hurts," he lifted his hand up to press against the stinging pink spot, the warmth radiating from the glove soothing his sensitive skin.

"I'm sorry."

Dean climbed to his feet while massaging his jaw, "Just.. let's go back in."

Sam gave Cas an apologetic shrug before following his brother inside, the new, and still learning, human not far behind.


End file.
